Colossus
Peter Rasputin / Colossus * Amanda Sefton - members of Excalibur (#92-108) * Angel - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Apocalypse - Enemy: they battle in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Banshee - core X-Men (from #94) * Beast - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Boom-Boom - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Cable - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Caliban - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Callisto - ''Ally: they have a romance in Soho (X-Men 262-263) ''- Enemy:'' Callisto again attacks the X-Men (U #293) * Cannonball - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Captain Britain - members of Excalibur (from #92) * Charles Xavier - core X-Men (from #94) * Cobra - Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Cyclops - core X-Men (from #94) * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she once lived with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Emma Frost - they have to join forces in U X-Men #281-282 * Forge - they join forces in U X-Men #263 and the Muir Island battle (#280) * Gambit - they meet during the Muir Island battle (U X-Men #280) * Havok - core X-Men members * Iceman - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Jean Grey - second generation X-Men * Jubilee - they meet during the Muir Island battle (U X-Men #280) and X-Men members (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - Enemy: they have done battle * Kang - Kang dreams of manipulating Colossus in Avengers #267 * Ka-Zar - they join forces in X-Men #250 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Longshot - core X-Men members * Luna Maximoff - he observes Luna during Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magik - his little sister. Nickname: "Snowflake" (U X-Men #293), "Little Snowflake" (#295) * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''with X-Men (#2.2-3) ''- Ally: Colossus becomes part of the Acolytes (#2.26) * Meggan - members of Excalibur (from #92) * Mirage - they engage in battle when Danielle and MLF attack Muir Isle (Excalibur #104) * Mister Sinister - Sinister has his DNA in his collection (X-Men #2.52) * Moira MacTaggert - they know each other from Muir Island, eventually members of Excalibur (from #92) * Multiple Man - they both took part in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - Raven played a part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94) and also members of Excalibur (from #92) * Pete Wisdom - members of Excalibur (from #92) * Polaris - many adventures from Krakoa to X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Psylocke - core X-Men members * Quicksilver - joined forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Rictor - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Rogue - Enemy: initial battles with Mystique's new Brotherhood - Ally: core X-Men members * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: ''historical foe * Selene - ''Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - core X-Men, and in Excalibur (from #92) later lovers * Shanna the She-Devil - they join forces in X-Men #250 * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Siryn - they battled in the Saga of Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spiral - ''Enemy: ''Spiral helps attack team Excalibur in Battle over Britain (Excalibur #107-109) * Storm - core X-Men (from #94) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Valerie Cooper - joined forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Warlock - members of Excalibur (from #92) * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wolfsbane - members of Excalibur (from #92) * Wolverine - core X-Men (from #94)